Character Alignments
Good Lawful Good Characteristics: Behaves in accordance to societal mortal expectations. High sense of honor. Compassionate toward others. Self-restricted sense of freedom. Selfless/self-sacrificing, but can be overly so. Loyal. Peace loving. Strongly against physical violence and may only lash out in an attempt at self-defense. Miya Loveliam, Eleanora DeAngelis Neutral Good Characteristics: Unbiased. Is good simply for the sake of being good, and so does not feel an especially strong sense of loyalty to any societal or governmental order. Still law-abiding, but is more susceptible to deviating from rules/regulations if they feel these rules are not beneficial to the majority of individuals. Akiva Rothschild, Zuzyna Blackwater Chaotic Good Characteristics: Acts according to his/her own personal morality. Individualistic, but still genuinely benevolent. Free-spirited. Morals sometimes contradict societal expectations. Respects authority, but does not personally feel obliged to abide by those who try to overpower others. Can have selfish tendencies. Hecate Booth, Cora Devi Neutral Lawful Neutral Characteristics: Traditional and sometimes conservative in nature. Does what he or she is told by authority, regardless of underlying motive. Reliable and honorable, but not overly so. Understands that both good and evil are natural in their existence in the world, but does not particularly sway toward other side. Accepting of society for the most part. Tommaso DeAngelis, Domenico II DeAngelis, Esther Amara Devi True Neutral Characteristics: Does whatever seems like the best idea/option in accordance to specific situations. Prefers good over evil, but is not necessarily rule-bound to the greater good. Concerned primarily with his or her own well-being. Weighs out options before acting in the interest of another. In the eyes of a true neutral, an overly zealous lawful good is just as irritating as a chaotic evil. Eudora Vanderviere, Lorenza DeAngelis Chaotic Neutral Characteristics: Impulsive and indulgent. An individual before he or she is anything else. Values own freedom and may see him/herself as outside the realm of law. At the same time, he or she does not intentionally disrupt societal order. Unpredictable at times, but does act based on own personal sense of reason. Chauncey LaCroix, Apollo Gray, Aloysius Breton Evil Lawful Evil Characteristics: Methodical and intelligent. Values freedom and tradition, but not dignity or respect for persons. Respects the need for organizational hierarchy and rules, but does not act mercifully. Might be convinced they are acting in the name of their own brand of 'good', though the others may understand this to be evil. Honorable and loyal towards their allies. Perceives themselves as above common criminals due to their more calculative nature. Aisling DeAngelis, Marilyn Bellamy Neutral Evil Characteristics: Does whatever he or she feels they can get away with. Lacks empathy toward the innocent and will act violently if it means getting what he/she wants. Does not believe the law or societal order will benefit his or her desires. Willingly cooperates with those who share similar interests, but despises authority. Will happily lie or go back on promises if it means promoting own self-interest. Sabella DeAngelis, Violet Lockheart Chaotic Evil Characteristics: Dangerous and reckless. Notorious for having a quick temper. Believes in discord and chaos. Feels that law and order are restrictive and unnatural, but can be made subservient with enough brute force. Hedonistic, cold-blooded killers. Has tendency to use people as means to an end. Fights dirty. Kasis Vaidya, Rachele Alesi